I'll always remember
by Shadowcat-Forever
Summary: Tifa reflects on her feelings of the past between her, Cloud, and Aerith. She also writes of Sephiroth and his nefarious deed. She speaks of anger, sorrow, and regrets on the day...that the angel died.


I always remember...seeing him with her. It never bothered me much. After all, who he chose to love was his decision. However, I can't help but feel...a little...sad. He had always been my friend, but... Seeing him with someone else... Would... Would he ever consider me more than just 'a friend'? I do not know... But I believe...in my heart... That he cares deeply, not just about me...but also her as well.  
  
I never disliked her...in fact, she was fun to be around. Always smiling and trying her best to keep everyone's spirits high. She was always...very sweet. Polite and energetic. Being around her, I realized... Her path must be much more difficult than ours. To be the last, sole survivor of her race. We all could be there...to support her... But the path of the Ancients... No one else can walk, except her.  
  
But, later on... I knew... I knew she would...give everything she had to save this planet Even if it meant...giving her own life. When I saw her struck down... By that malicious sword and it's wielder... I felt...my heart...shatter. When I saw her fall to the floor... Completely lifeless... I couldn't help but feel...angry... Angry that he, the one who I hated and resented the most... Would kill...an angel...  
  
In the beginning... Things didn't look easy...but not impossible. But when the Black Materia, along with the summoning of the comet occurred... Things became...hopeless. She was the only & last one of her tribe who could pray for the planet's healing... However, the 'one winged angel'...killed...no...slaughtered...our only chance of hope... I felt my eyes begin to sting...when I climbed up the alter to her... Her beautiful pink dress... Stained with blood... Her blood...  
  
Why? Why did that...demon have to go and take her life?! She was...salvation... In the form of a human... I curse...him. But what's more...I curse fate. Fate has been none too kind for most of our lives. It has taken the ones we love... And distorted our lives into...grief.  
  
When I neared her... I felt my body run cold... My...friend... That madman...he slaughtered...my friend... He killed the one that was too precious to lose... Because of him... I sit here...reflecting on that day...  
  
That day...that made my heart bleed... That day...that made me...want to scream... I felt such a rage, such a fury... I held myself back with all my power I could muster. However, that wasn't enough... Fortunately, he stopped me... When he did... I saw such...anguish... Such grief...that I could not simply describe with words... What little heart I had left...simply...stopped. My tears fall onto this paper as I write...  
  
She was an angel in disguise... A true and pure soul... For her to die...especially in front of the both of us... I felt grief. Deep, deep grief... There was only one answer to quench the rage in my heart... And that was...to avenge her... To kill the one who killed her... I wanted to prove...so much... That her sacrifice... Was not in vain...  
  
I realized something later on... Something that I hadn't noticed at the time. Something...died...in me...that day... I believe...it may have been...that tiny shroud...of hope. That small light I carried...within myself. I think... It went out on that day.  
  
I knew that she had loved him. I may have loved him too, although I did not think of it at the time... However, he and I both spoke and realized something... We both...felt new purpose... In the beginning, it had started as a plan to save our world... But when she died... We all felt a new resolution... To make that monster pay... For what he did... For what he had done... He had taken so many lives simply in Nibelheim... That had heartbreaking...for both of us...  
  
But...when he took her life... Both of us...changed... We both became...stronger... Because of our hate... Because of our grief... The 'one winged angel'... He gave us more reason than ever before... To end what he had started long ago... To end...a war... A war between humans...and their own planet... To end a war between a demon and an angel...  
  
When I saw her sink into the water... I was blinded... I was blinded by tears... I was blinded by hate... When I saw her experience the last sight of the haunted place... I felt my heart break... But at the same time... We all became stronger... True, our hate for 'him' did become stronger, but... We became stronger...in heart...in mind... We weren't just saving the planet now... We were proving that the lives of those lost...were not in vain... To prove... That she was... A true angel...  
  
Aerith...you gave all of us hope. You melted the ice that had formed in our hearts after we left Midgar. You showed a world full of beauty and peace. You gave us hope that our planet could be spared of its pain. You gave us a glimpse...of the true Promised Land. You showed us...true purity...  
  
Aerith...We will miss you... 


End file.
